A Channing's Wedding
by JuliettedeSade
Summary: Caroline is getting married!
1. The Proposal

Caroline was completely blown away! The girl barely kept it together.

"Earl, Look! I'm getting married!"

"Oh My Dear Lord! Did it finally happen?"

"Yes! I can't believe it either!"

"Stop it, Caroline!" Max's voice rang out. "I swear if you say anything about the wedding again, I'll drown you in the toillet!"

"Sorry, Max! I'm just so exited!"

"Yeah! But I just can't to hear you talking about it anymore! In case you don't remember we are together 24/7."

"I'm sorry. We are working and I'll be professional."

"Since when are either of you professional?" Han appeared trying to get the girls to work, as usual.

"Just ignore him, Caroline. He is just jealous that you are a tall engaged woman and his first period didn't came in yet." Han tried to say something but realized it would be useless.

"Caroline." The blond looked at him. "약혼축하합니다." *Congrats on the engagement.*

"감사합니다, 한." *Thanks, Han.*

The rest of the day as Max had expected: Caroline wouldn't shut up about the wedding to every single obnoxious clients. Max almost felt pity for them. Then they annoyed her she went back to hate them.

Later at the cupcake shop, Caroline still told every client about the wedding and kept showing of her ring. And when they were going home, the blond would keep telling Max about the plans for the wedding. Then something important came up.

"What about your dad?"

"My dad! OMG, Max! I can't believe I forgot about him!"

"Well, I was planning on visit him this weekend. You can come with me and I'm sure he will think of something."

"You were going to see without me? Why?"

"I'm not going to discus Martin's and mine's sexual lives with you." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry to stop you and my father of having sex because of my wedding."

"Okay. You're best friend and I want your daddy to be at your special day. But know that I'm already horny so I'll need sex. And if it isn't going to be your father, it's gonna be you."

"Why me? I'm an engaged woman now."

"It's between you and Oleg. And Oleg is too rock bottom even for me."

"Fine. I'll do this sacrifice for you after we see my dad."

"Great. Good night. And stop talking about the dam wedding!" Max shut the door behind her and both girls slept.


	2. Visiting Daddy

"How do you think my dad will react?"

"Who is that poor bastard?" Max tried to mimic Martin.

"I'm serious Max."

"Me too." Caroline rolled her eyes. "What you want me to say? I think he'll be happy for you."

"Thanks."

The bus arrived at the prison and both girls headed to the visiting room. Martin was already there waiting and lighted up a smile when she saw the girls.

"Hi! Wow! It's been a while since you two came. I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm sorry I didn't came alone, Martin, but she insisted she had something important to say."

"It's okay. But now I'll have to do the blond guard on the door."

"Yeah. And I'll have to do your blond daughter next to me." The brunette and Mr. Channing laughed.

"Okay... Let's focus on me for a sec. Like Max said I have big news."

"Right. What is it, honey?"

"Do you see anything different?" The girl posed showing off her ring.

"I see… A new ring?" Max nodded yes. "Are you engaged?"

"YES!"

"Who is the poor bastard?" Max laughed again.

"I told you!"

"Okay. You need to stop hanging out with Max."

"I'm sorry. Let me try again. Who is the lucky bastard?"

"That's better." Caroline told her father all about her fiancé, the proposal and her plans for the wedding.

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks dad! I really wanted you to be there and walk me down the aisle. I'll even marry in here if I need to. Please tell me I don't need to!"

"You don't need to. I'll talk to my lawyer and see if I can get a day off to be at your wedding."

"Martin, this is jail, not work. You can't just take a day off! Can you?"

"Well, I can. Because, unlike you, I'm a good boy. And good boys get stuff like a day off to see their little princess getting married." Caroline's face lighted up when her father called her "his little princess".

"Yeah… Too bad I can't go all bad girl on you today."

"One day I'll be used instead of grossed out by all your flirting."

"I'll call my lawyer to him to get out of here. But you're gonna have to give me a date."

"Sure. Next weekend, I'll give you a date."

"Visitation time is over." The blond guard said.

"Bye, dad." She hugged him.

"Bye, honey." He let go of his daughter.

"Bye, Martin. Good luck with blond guard;"

"Bye, Max. Good luck with Caroline."

"Oh, don't worry. I am a good girl." Another guard closed the door behind them and the girls took the bus to work.

_**Well, Caroline's fiancé won't be revealed until last chapter! But I would love to see your bet for who it is! Please, review and comment more!**_


	3. Candy Andy and the Cake Cake Cake

Obnoxious clients. Max's delay. Oleg's porn puns. Han being mocked. Luis's gayness. And Earl being Earl. It was just another day. Caroline's new routine was making her really happy and it was odd. When everything happened she would never have imagined she would be this happy and engaged.

"Hello, Caroline!"

"Oh, hi, Andy!" The blonde greeted him fondly.

"How is my candy lady?"

"I'm here, Candy Andy!" The Latin's voice rang.

"Holla, Luis." Andy smiled. "Wait, where is Max?"

"She is in our cupcake shop with Deke. They are working at the cake and pastry for the wedding."

"Oh, so they worked everything out? How are they?"

"They are great! Everything is worked out between them now. So how about you? You're here just to see the lovely bride-to-be or is there something more?"

"With you there is something more."

"I knew it from the start. You are no good for my daughter!"

"Hi, Max! And Deke!"

"Hello, son! And keep those filthy paws from my daughter." Max said while approaching them. Caroline started sing the chorus lines from _Run, Joey, Run_ until Max stopped her. "You can have her! Just make her stop sing! Jeez, how do you put with her?"

"I'm not 24/7 with her." Candy Andy answered with a smile.

"Oh! Wanna trade?"

"I'm right here!" The blonde protested.

"So wanna trade?"

"Nope. I'm cool." Caroline rolled her eyes and went back to waiting tables.

Andy and Deke took a booth and stayed with their girls a bit longer. When they got home Caroline started the questioning she was dying to do.

"So… How it was being that close to Deke again after… You know."

"It's just Deke, not Bruno Mars!" Caroline rolled her eyes. "It was fine, I guess."

"Just fine?"

"He is a good baker, what do you want me to say?"

"Okay, so how is the cake for our wedding going?"

"I haven't done it yet."

"What?"

"I want it to be a surprise for you and Deke. So after we finish the pastries, I'll do it. Alone."

"Okay. I won't look! Good night."

"Good night."

Max was already in her room when she felt someone climbing into her bed.

"Max, are you happy? With all this wedding thing?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because things will change a lot!"

"Change is good." Max shrugged.

"Are sure?"

"Yes. Now get out of my bed!"

Caroline got up and went back for her own bed. Max lay there thinking about her day and how her life was going to change after the wedding. _Her, Caroline, Deke and Andy._ It was going to be a big change.

**I'm sorry if this is bad! My creativity wasn't the best these days. My intention was just to confuse you guys a bit more. I hope I've done it!**

**P.S.: "Greet fondly" can mean ****_a lot._****..**

**XOXO**


	4. And The Gift From The Past

"Hey, Care!"

"Oh! Hi, Bill." Caroline smiled and waited on his table.

"William." Max greeted sharply.

"Oh! Hi, Ma…" The girl was already gone. "She's still mad at me?"

"Yeah! You shouldn't have said that." The blonde paused. "Actually, you shouldn't have been you around her."

The boy nodded in agreement and started looking through the menu. "I have some good news. I hope that it'll get me on Max good side."

Max came back. She was mad, but curious. "I don't have a good side. And if I did you wouldn't get on it."

"Not really." Oleg showed on the kitchen window. "The side I'm getting from here is a pretty good side."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Even William was getting used to Oleg being Oleg and he has only begun attending since he got on Caroline's good side again. The boy admitted he was growing quite found of the place. _Maybe it was Caroline that makes everything better._

"William, are you trying to buy Max? What did I say about you being you around her?"

"Of course I'm buying her! It's me! And after all this time, it offends me that it surprise you! I mean… How many times I've bought you?"

"Well, Max is nothing like I am. Was. Like I was."

"Okay, before I tell you the good news, can I get that hamburger? I'm starving!" He paused. "Yeah, I know what are thinking. Starving was just a way of putting it. Now can I get the hamburger?"

"Sure, I'll place the order." The blonde walked towards the kitchen as she said "But just 'cuz I'm curious to hear those good news."

William was left to an angry staring Max. Thankfully Han arrived and sent the brunette to work before the rich boy got unmistakably uncomfortable.

To Caroline's despair, Oleg took all the time in the world to do the sandwich for William. Of course, the diner was unusually crowded, but still, she thought she would get some privilege. At some point she was about to call Sophie to complain about her boyfriend's slowness.

"Pick up, William's hamburger." Oleg's voice sounded.

"Finally!" The blond got the sandwich and almost threw it to the boy. She sat in front of him and watched took a couple of especially long bites. "Sooo… ?"

"So what, Caroline?"

"Oh, just tell her!" Max showed. "As much as I enjoy watching Caroline being tortured, I don't like you. So tell her, so I can get you out of here."

"Okay. Caroline, do you remember my country house?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I know you always wanted a country princess wedding, so I talked to my parents and they allowed the wedding to be there. You can have you dream wedding!" Caroline was to shocked to say anything.

"William." He looked at the brunette. "Welcome to the family!"

"Bill, thank you and your parents so very much, but I can't accept it."

"What?" Max and William said in unison. "Is that because of thing I can't throw my money on you face?" The rich boy continued. "I swear this is not it! I'm really just trying to do something nice for my loveberry." Max looked shocked at him after the last word, but he ignored her. "You have any idea how hard that it was country wedding was your dream and that I wasn't trying to be stingy?"

"I can imagine." Caroline smiled. "And I'm really grateful for that. But I can't accept because I'm not sure if I'm the same girl and that it is still my dream."

"Bullshit! I live with you. It is still your dream. And no matter how many times you throw your money on his face, it will still be your dream."

"Max, I.."

"She thanks and accepts it, William." She interrupted and before the blonde could another word, Max dragged her to the kitchen. "What was that? When I finally understand why you let get on your good side again, you say you can't accept him giving you dream wedding?"

"It just felt wrong."

"Well, you're having a country princess wedding, or something. Suck it."

For the rest of the night, Caroline thanked William more than the enough. And he boy left when the diner closed, but not before he could buy one of Max's homemade cupcakes.

"This are amazing, you have to promise you will do them for the wedding."

"I don't know if my cupcakes match with such a fancy wedding."

"I don't care. I want them as much as I want Caroline."

"I'll think about it."

William said his goodbyes and went home glad to give his loveberry her dream and that Max wasn't so against him anymore. The girls continued working at the cupcake shop until 4 am, and then went home to finally get some sleep. Just before the brunette entered her room, the blonde caught her in a hug.

"Thank you for pushing to accept Bill's proposal today."

"You're welcome. Now let me go! You know I don't like this stuff."

"Good night, Max."

"Good night, loveberry."


	5. And The Wedding Gown

"Thank you again for coming with me, Sophie. And mostly for paying for the dress." Caroline said while waiting for the _(damn)_ door too open.

"Sure. But I'm doing it for the free cupcakes."_ Predictable._

"You already get free cupcakes."

"But now I don't need to hear you complain."

Caroline thought of arguing, but gave up. She was getting her wedding dress of her dreams and the only thing she was asked in return was to allow Sophie to keep on doing what she has always done. How could she bargain with such small price?

Fortunately, the door opened soon. Caroline and Sophie didn't have much in common and without Max there, this encounter was growing awkward by the second.

Better yet, "Randy To The Rescue" was in town. If she was let at only at Sophie's mercy... Don't get her wrong, she loved the polish woman, as for her style... Not so much.

They we_nt inside and Caroline started hunting Randy. It got so intense that when she found him, she grabbed him and almost carved her nails on him. Oh, great! After "Caroline Channing: daughter of a swindler" I'm going to be "Caroline Channing: poverty made her insane" to the media._ But, in the end, Randy decided to help.

"So, Caroline," Randy started "tell me. Who did you brought with you today?"

"My friend and neighbor, Sophie." Caroline gestured and the older woman waved and smiled to the camera.

"Just her?" Randy was surprised. He was used to brides bringing a lot bigger parties.

"No, there is me too." The blond turned to see her best friend there panting from the run.

"Oh Lord! Thank you" Caroline would feel offended by Sophie's reaction, if she wasn't just as relieved.

"Okay! Well, Caroline, what do you want for your dress?"

"Something classy and feminine, girly even." The host smiled. "Oh! It has to be country-friendly since it's a country wedding."

"Thanks to me!" The brunette got herself in the conversation.

"Yes, thanks to you, Max." The blond smiled at her friend.

Randy selected some dresses for her. The first was a princess-like, corset dress. It had a taffeta sash on top that went around her arms. It was beautiful and it made her feel like a princess, but she wasn't sure if she was saying yes to this dress. Still she went to the saloon so she could show the dress to Max and Sophie.

"This dress is good. It almost make you look like you have boobs." Caroline turned and was surprised to see Oleg. Then she noticed Han and Earl were there too.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well, you are our friend." Han started. And we're to make sure you pick the right dress."

"Why are you the one to say this?" Max protested. "I feel like I should be saying this, but I'm really glad you are the woman here." Han rolled his eyes.

Randy laughed and felt truly relieved. Now that was a party he was used to.

"Okay, guys. Thank you so much for coming. Now back to my dress. What do you think? I like it, but I'm not sure I love it."

"It's not you." The brunette blurted out. "It's beautiful, but it's not you."

"Everyone agrees?" Randy asked and the whole party nodded. "Then it's settled. Next dress."

Caroline and Randy got to the fitting room to put on another dress, then went back to the saloon. This dress was one-shouldered silk A-line gown jeweled from the top of her shoulder all the way down._ It is absolutely beautiful._ Thought, the blonde girl, when she saw herself in the mirror. Apparently, she wasn't the only one feeling that way. When she turned to her friends, they looked very impressed too.

"My, my... Caroline..." Earl started. "You look truly something."

"Thanks." She smiled sincerely.

"Yes. It looks really beautiful on you, Caroline. It fits well with your lack of boobs." Caroline knew that it was the best compliment she was getting from Sophie. "How much for this dress?"

"Well, it is a Vera Wang Lux edition." Randy answered. "So 61 hundr-"

"No." The polish woman cut the host off.

"Okay. Let's get the next dress."

Caroline tried on a few more dresses. A strapless dress that didn't work in the country, a mermaid shape that didn't allow her to move, another princess corset that just didn't feel right. Until, she found this one. It fitted her perfectly and it wasn't expensive. Every one was swooned by her dress too. his was definitely the one. Even Randy felt touched.

"So, Caroline, are you saying yes to the dress?"

"Yes! I'm saying yes to the dress."

So, as the show works says Caroline went to a new dressing room and the rest of the dinner's crew went to the show's staff to make the commentaries and testimonies. This time Randy introduced to her Paul, the hairdresser, and Leslie, make up artist. With their help, the host created a plan for hair and make up for Caroline's wedding day. After every detail was decided, Paul and Leslie started working on Caroline and Randy went to the fitting room to do the adjustments on the dress.

Caroline couldn't hide how anxious she was feeling. Not being able to see what they were doing was torture, but she tried to focus on the sensations. She had always loved having someone "playing" with her hair, it was really relaxing. Paul was really good at handling it, like he was massaging her locks instead of doing any kind of work with , her fiance was also very good at that and didn't mind doing that for her every once in a while. Then, came Leslie, and the feel of make up against her skin reminded her of getting ready to all the parties she had in high-society. Oh! How she used to love dressing with her friends.

Caught up in her memories and sensations, the blonde didn't even notice the time passing by. When she noticed she was about to walk the down the catwalk and show her friends her final look. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't give her a rest. She walked and the first thing she noticed was that Max wasn't there. But every one else tried to keep the mood up and that was enough for her. Randy turned to the mirror and she just could not believe how beautiful she was. It almost felt like a dream.

After she got back to her normal clothes, she asked Han about Max and he told her about Peach's call about an emergency and about Max's allergy to girly stuff or something. The blonde rolled her eyes and went with the show's crew so they could take her testimony. And so her day went by as the normal routine.

But after seeing how beautiful she would be on her big day, not even working at the dinner would ruin her happiness.

**Sorry it took me so long to post! I promise I did not abandon it, nor intend too. Please keep with me!**

**For suggestions, requests, questions, collections, complaints, death threats or whatever else you want, here is my twitter: ****_ anagabivilhena_**

_**Love you all and don't forget to comment!**_


	6. Author's Outflow

Guys,

For those of you who don't follow me on twitter. I have an important message: I'm putting all my stories on a type of hold. I've been battling depression and anxiety for a while and it's difficult. I hate to do this and I'm really sorry, but I need to take care of myself. Why did I say "a type of hold"? Because I don't think I'll be stopping completely, but it will probably take me a lot longer to write and post a chapter.

Again, I'm sorry. I hope you understand.

Love,

Juliette de Sade


End file.
